


Messy

by vissy



Category: Eerie Queerie!
Genre: Hasunuma/Mitsuo - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasunuma and Mitsuo are still figuring out who will be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 [Yaoi Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/yaoi_challenge/).

“May I come in?”

Hasunuma glances up to find Mitsuo standing in the bathroom doorway, looking shy and uncertain. There’s a towel wrapped about his hips and another held to his thin chest like a big, fluffy charm card, and Hasunuma isn’t fooled by Mitsuo’s vulnerable expression for even three seconds, because he’s overheard a lot of plotting going on today, and most of it seemed to concern his downfall. “Depends. Is Mikuni right behind you?”

“He’s been called away to an emergency exorcism,” says Mitsuo, his face concerned. This is the guy Hasunuma fell for, the guy who cares about strangers and spirits and even perverts like Mikuni, who can look after themselves.

“He’ll be okay,” says Hasunuma, although silently he’s hoping Mikuni gets turned into a sea cucumber. That way he’s out of their hair for good and Mitsuo won’t get stuck with diaper duty. He feels a smile stretching across his face, and hopes it doesn’t look too wicked. “So we’re alone.”

“As much as we can be. He took Kanau in the jar.” Privacy is scarce for Mitsuo; outside the sanctuary of the temple he gets hassled by ghosts, and inside Mikuni stalks him, and Hasunuma hasn’t figured out yet which option is scarier. Mitsuo doesn’t spare much worry for himself, so Hasunuma has to do it for him; he doesn’t want anyone possessing Mitsuo but him.

“Then come on in. You’re letting the steam out,” he says, and Mitsuo stops wringing his hands and curling his toes and steps forward instead, sliding the door closed behind him.

Hasunuma wants to leap up from his stool and wrap his arms around Mitsuo, and it’s hard to keep his seat calmly and scrub behind his ears when Mitsuo moves towards him on such cautious, cute little feet. They haven’t shared a bath since that insane visit to the Sanjaya household, when Hasunuma was transformed into a wrinkly old guy and Mitsuo got licked all over by a goat and…and Hasunuma thinks he’ll stop thinking about that right now, because Mitsuo is tipping his head up and touching his face with gentle fingertips, saying, “You look tired,” which is not nearly as hopeful as ‘Take me now, you sexy beast’, but then, Mitsuo’s never been in the habit of talking like a soap opera unless he’s been taken over by one.

Hasunuma smiles up into Mitsuo’s face. “Do I have rings under my eyes? Someone kept me up most the night.”

Mitsuo bites his lip, looking genuinely sorry. “I didn’t mean to be so demanding.”

“Sure you did,” says Hasunuma, and it’s funny, because for such a small, fragile looking guy, Mitsuo’s pretty domineering, and if he doesn’t get what he wants with a smile, he’ll try a good ass-kicking instead. And Hasunuma respects that, except that it’s his ass on the line. “I figure I shouldn’t expect much sleep tonight either, since you’ve been listening to Mikuni’s motivational speeches all day.”

“‘Seduce and destroy’. That was my favourite,” says Mitsuo, grinning, and Hasunuma rolls his eyes. “I felt like burying myself under a tatami mat when he started giving practical demonstrations.”

“I think I’d like to bury _him_,” says Hasunuma, and since Mitsuo’s standing so conveniently close, Hasunuma hooks a finger through his towel and draws him even closer.

“Hey!” cries Mitsuo, scrambling to keep his towel tightened.

“Don’t be shy,” murmurs Hasunuma, as he presses his lips against Mitsuo’s smooth, tender belly and sneaks his hands beneath the towel and up the backs of Mitsuo’s thighs. “Saw it all last night, remember?”

“I remember,” says Mitsuo with a shiver. He thrusts reflexively, and Hasunuma nuzzles at the cotton pressed to his cheek, mouthing at the cock hardening beneath. “Ah, _don’t_! What are you _doing_? We’re in the bathroom, you pervert!”

“We’re in _Mikuni’s_ bathroom. I’m surprised he doesn’t have hot and cold running lube.”

Mitsuo looks at the fixtures suspiciously, and Hasunuma takes advantage of his distraction to drag the towel loose with his teeth. As Mitsuo squawks his name in protest, Hasunuma sucks his cock between his lips, loving the hot weight of it on his tongue. They’re new to this, really, shiny new, and mostly Hasunuma just sucks at the smooth, round head and flicks his tongue over that irresistible ridge of skin that makes Mitsuo whimper, because if he tries for more, if he attempts to bury his nose into Mitsuo’s pubes like he wants to, he’ll end up choking on cock and Mitsuo’ll get the giggles like last night, and Hasunuma doesn’t want any rude interruptions. If anyone had told him a year ago - shit, even a _day_ ago - how much he could crave this, he would’ve thought they were crazy. But there’s just something wonderful about having Mitsuo at his mercy like this, to feel Mitsuo’s fingers clinging in his hair and his sexy little ass cheeks clenching beneath his hands. “I’ve been - ah! - I’ve been wrong about you all along,” says Mitsuo, panting, and Hasunuma mumbles a ‘mm?’ around his mouthful of cock, feeling Mitsuo shudder at the vibration. “I was - unh - so dumb, all this time - ah! - thinking you were just, like, extra _cuddly _or something, and it turns out - ohgod - that you were just a big pervert like - ngh! - like Mikuni!”

Hasunuma’s not fond of that comparison, even if it is sort of kinda true, and he sucks with even greater enthusiasm, since he’s obviously not doing a good enough job of it if Mitsuo can still form sentences. Mitsuo doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, his hips twitching uneasily between proud stillness and involuntary shoving, and Hasunuma loves it, feels so starved for it there’s drool running down his chin. “M-messy,” says Mitsuo, knuckling shaky fingers beneath Hasunuma’s mouth and then sliding them inside, one after another, to nestle beside cock and tongue and scrape along teeth until Hasunuma feels full and hungry all at once. He tightens one hand across Mitsuo’s ass, holding him firm, and wraps the other around the base of Mitsuo’s cock, jacking him hard, and Mitsuo takes his fingers from Hasunuma’s mouth and sucks them into his own, but it’s not enough to cover the coughing, wet, helpless sounds he makes as he comes.

Hasunuma’s kept busy trying to swallow it all, which is just as well, because he wants to laugh or cry or pledge ever-fucking-lasting devotion, and at the same time he’s trying to maintain some whisper of control over himself and this whatever-it-is relationship love affair boyfriendly thing they have. And he’s starting to think he’s pretty damned deluded if he thinks he’s not going to roll over for anything Mitsuo asks of him. He guesses he should’ve figured that out the first time he flung himself out of a top fucking floor window for him. Mitsuo tastes bitter and beloved on his tongue, and he releases Mitsuo’s cock and swipes a thumb at the corners of his mouth, and when he agrees softly with Mitsuo’s assessment, “Messy,” it sounds like he’s speaking underwater.

Mitsuo’s hands are hot and sticky and heavy on his shoulders, and his thin, pale legs are trembling. He blinks owlishly down at Hasunuma, then looks about him as if he has forgotten where they are. “Hasunuma, you…we…we shouldn’t do this in the bathroom! What if someone had walked in on us?”

And now Hasunuma can laugh. “What, so now it’s okay to make out in the bathroom, as long as no one finds out about it? Mikuni’s deviant influence is wearing off on you after all.”

Mitsuo humphs, smacking him on the shoulder and blushing at the same time. “I think I need to sit down. You made my legs go all stupid.”

“So sit,” says Hasunuma, pleased.

“You’re hogging the stool!”

“Bitch, bitch. My lap is all yours.”

“I’m too heavy for you!”

Hasunuma grins at this misconception. “Try me.”

Mitsuo starts to lower himself, then stops. “You…”

“Yes?” Hasunuma tries to paste on an innocent expression.

“You’ve got a finger up my ass!” Hasunuma can’t remember ever seeing Mitsuo so outraged. “I can’t believe you! When did you do that? I am so pissed off at you! Take it out, right now!”

“Are you sure?” Hasunuma moves his finger experimentally, but Mitsuo is dry and now very tense, and Hasunuma’s not sure if his finger will budge. He’s not even sure he _wants _to take it out; he’s beginning to suspect he has a few territorial issues.

Poor Mitsuo is spluttering. “Of course I’m sure! You cheat. I hate you.”

“Hey, I’m not the one force-feeding his boyfriend a mountain of pickled scallions,” says Hasunuma, delighted by Mitsuo’s pouting adorableness. “Why don’t you kneel down and lie across my lap, and we’ll see what we can do about this renegade finger?”

Mitsuo lowers carefully to his knees, wincing and whooping as the angle of Hasunuma’s finger changes. “I should’ve known you’d be eavesdropping on Mikuni’s lectures,” he growls, slinging himself across Hasunuma’s thighs. Hasunuma’s too hard not to bite back a gasp of pleasurepain, and Mitsuo gives a satisfied snort, grumbling, “Good. I hope I squash your balls.”

“Don’t be so mean,” says Hasunuma, as he rubs his thumb across Mitsuo’s balls and into the tender skin behind them. He’s rewarded with an incoherent ‘ngh-ah!’ and an all-over quiver so violent he’s surprised he’s still got his finger. “You like that, huh?” Hasunuma snares a bottle of lotion from Mikuni’s suspiciously abundant and varied supplies, flips the lid and drizzles the cool liquid down the crease between Mitsuo’s ass cheeks.

“It’s cold!” says Mitsuo, flinching.

“Not for long,” says Hasunuma, putting the bottle down and spreading the lotion into Mitsuo’s skin with his free hand. The sight of his finger inside Mitsuo is just amazing, like the weirdest and most powerful fucking turn-on he’s ever known. Mitsuo’s tight and stretched around him, and Hasunuma works the lotion inside slowly, curiously.

“Ah! You’re just going deeper now! What happened to taking it out?”

“Stop wriggling. I’m not hurting you, am I?” Hasunuma eases his middle finger in now, mesmerised by the way Mitsuo just swallows him up even as he yowls his complaints. “Mm, that’s good. I’m getting better reach now. Ha! You feel like a rice cake in here. Or something. I don’t know how to describe it. Hard and round and, and - mmm - a cute little dimple in the middle. Am I getting the right spot? You’ll have to tell me…” But Mitsuo’s not talking, or at least he’s making no sense, and judging by his death grip on Hasunuma’s ankle and the way he’s hunching against his thigh, Hasunuma suspects he’s discovered something irresistible. He leans over Mitsuo and nuzzles into his neck, whispering, “I’m gonna figure out all your sweetest spots. The salty ones too.”

Mitsuo’s head lolls to give him better access, and Hasunuma’s name is the only word on his lips as he comes again with a choking shudder. That’s a lot of slurred syllables for someone who’s otherwise incoherent, and Hasunuma likes the sound of it so much he doesn’t think he’ll ever let Mitsuo use his first name. “Wow, that was quick!” he teases, and takes his fingers out while Mitsuo’s distracted nipping the only part of Hasunuma’s body he can reach, which happens to be the meat of Hasunuma’s calf. Hasunuma guesses he deserves that much. Mitsuo releases Hasunuma’s leg and sinks back onto his heels, resting his head in Hasunuma’s lap with a little ‘oof’, and Hasunuma asks, “Too quick?”

“S’okay. M’just tired.” Mitsuo turns his head a little to glare up at Hasunuma, and his face looks so young Hasunuma has to remind himself that they’re the same age. Then Mitsuo takes Hasunuma’s cock in his small, sturdy grip, and Hasunuma doesn’t need the reminder anymore. “Just ’cause you’re good with your fingers, don’t think you’re fucking me, okay?” says Mitsuo in a stern voice, as he jacks Hasunuma roughly. “In fact, I’m not even sure I want to suck you off after the way you tricked me. You’ll probably taste oniony, anyhow.”

Hasunuma answers the injustice of this remark by coming unexpectedly, blissfully all over the side of Mitsuo’s head, earning him another savage glare. Apparently his cock adores bossy, grumpy Mitsuo. When he can breathe again, he whispers helpless ‘I love yous’, and then clears the semen out of the shell of Mitsuo’s ear so he can hear them. Once Mitsuo’s smiling again, Hasunuma pops a sticky thumb into his mouth and grimaces. “Yeah, too many scallions.”

“Pervert.”

“Seduce and destroy, babe. Seduce and destroy. What are you grinning about?”

Mitsuo shrugs, looking embarrassed. “Just…you called yourself my boyfriend. The coolest guy in school is my boyfriend! It’ll be weird going back after spring break. Do you think we’ll still have the homo cheerleading squad ragging on us?”

“We’ll sic ‘em onto Ichi and see if they can’t find him a guy.”

“Silly! Ichi’s not gay.”

“You’re right,” agrees Hasunuma, nodding solemnly. “He’s very, very not gay. And I’m not going to scrub or lick every part of your body right now. And then we will have a long, hot soak in the bath, in which we will do nothing perverted at all…”


End file.
